


Take Me On The Plane

by L0uisStylins0n



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0uisStylins0n/pseuds/L0uisStylins0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt; Can you do larry smut where they have sex on a plane and Louis tops?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me On The Plane

Take me home tour was finally over. They were flying back to England today for some interviews before they had a break. The boys had so much fun on tour but they were glad they finally had a break.

They sat on the plane waiting for take off, they sat in first class alone with paul. Niall and Liam sitting together, Harry and Louis were together they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Zayn was with Paul having a quiet conversation.

The engine of the plane came to life and they started going down the runway. They were finally in the air.

"Come toilet babe" Harry whispered to Louis.

"Really Harry? On a plane?" Louis asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Why not? You already done me this morning so we can do it quick don’t need prep" Harry smirked.

Louis chuckled at how horny Harry was acting. Louis stood up, Harry copying his actions.

"Where you going boys?" Paul asked.

"Toilet" They both said.

"Together?" Paul smirked.

"They’re definitely gonna fuck" Niall said, causing the rest of the boys to laugh.

"Maybe we are" Harry replied cheekily. Niall made a disgusted face, he did not want to imagine his two band mates fucking.

Harry and Lou walked into the toilet making sure it was locked behind them.

"So how we gonna do this?" Harry asked

"It was your idea, should of planned it first" Louis said before smacking Harry’s ass.

Harry nodded, he pulled his trousers down and bent over the sink waiting for Louis to fuck him senseless. Instead Harry felt something wet at his hole. Louis was spreading Harry’s bum cheeks with his thumbs. He licked around Harry’s hole making him shiver.

"Fuck Lou" Harry said breathing heavily.

Louis pointed his tongue and let it dip inside the hole before standing up. He unbuckled his belt before pushing down his tight black jeans and boxers.

"Hurry up Lou"

"Whining won’t get you anywhere" Louis smirked before spitting in the palm of his hand and pumping his cock a few times. He guided it to Harry’s hole before pushing the tip in.

Harry gripped onto the white sink, his knuckles turning white.

Louis pushed the rest in and waited for a few seconds before pulling back out and slamming back in.

"Ughh yeaaah fuck Louuu" Harry moaned loudly.

"Shhh babe" Louis said putting his hand over Harry’s mouth.

Louis pulled out and pounded back into him. He repeated the action, keeping his hand over Harry’s mouth. He felt Harry’s hole clench before Harry came on the plane bathroom floor.

Louis came deep inside Harry’s hole. He pulled out, both of them panting.

"Wow" Harry said breathless, Louis chuckled before grabbing a few tissues cleaning the cum off the floor. They both pulled their trousers up before unlocking the door and going to sit back down.

"Ugh ugh Louis ugh" Niall said making fun of Harry.

Harry blushed. “Shut up! At least I have a good sex life.”


End file.
